underrailfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Навыки
Нападение :Навыки из группы Нападение, так же как и пси навыки, определяют атакующие возможности вашего персонажа. ---- Оружие (Guns) : Навык Оружие включает в себя все виды огнестрельного, химического и энергетического оружия. Арбалеты имеют свой собственный навык. Увеличивает точность и урон с любыми типами пистолетов, пистолетов-пулеметов, винтовок, включая двуручное и энергетическое оружие. Чем выше навык, тем более современное оружие вы можете более эффективно использовать. ---- Метание (Throwing) Метание is a support skill, rather than a primary weapon skill you can rely on all the time. Также увеличивает урон метательных ножей. : “Увеличивает точность и и урон всего метательного оружия и устройств, включая гранаты.” ---- Арбалеты (Crossbows) : Основная статья: Арбалеты (Crossbows) Crossbows can fire various special bolts and their relatively low impact speed (compared to firearms and energy weapons) helps pierce energy shields. “Increases your precision and damage with crossbows.” ---- Рукопашный бой (Melee) : Основная статья: Рукопашный бой (Melee) Рукопашный бой включает в себя все оружие и виды ближнего боя - без оружия, кастеты, ножи и кувалды. “Increases damage with melee weapons and unarmed attacks and helps you overcome your target's dodge rating.” ---- Защита :Defense skills are a part of your character's defensive abilities. They let you completely avoid some attacks. They can reduce chance to hit by up to 60% (if effective evasion/dodge skill is twice the attacker's effective attack skill). They are related to agility. ---- Dodge : Основная статья: Dodge Dodge skill primarily helps you avoid all sorts of melee attacks. “Increases your chance to avoid melee attacks.” ---- Evasion : Основная статья: Evasion Evasion skill helps you avoid most ranged attacks, except psionics. It also reduces damage from AoE attacks such as grenade/mine explosions and pyrokinesis. “Increases your chance to avoid a ranged attack. Reduces damage you receive from area of effect attacks.” ---- Хитрость :Subterfuge skills are skillset of a thief and a spy. They allow you break & enter into various secured areas and steal from NPCs. Stealth also plays a large part in combat with feats such as Ambush and Cut-Throat. Stealth : Основная статья: Stealth Stealth skill allows you to successfully stay hidden from others in Stealth Mode. “Decreases the chance that you'll be spotted while in stealth mode. Also affects numerous aspects of stealth combat.” ---- Hacking : Основная статья: Hacking Hacking skill is used to hack into computer terminals and open electronic locks with haxxors. “Allows you to hack all kinds of computer devices, such as electronic locks, cameras, sentry turrets, etc.” Lockpicking : Основная статья: Lockpicking Lockpicking skill is used to open mechanical locks with lockpicks and ventilation shafts with Omni-Tool. “Allows you to pick mechanical locks and dismantle other mechanical barriers such as ventilation shafts.” Pickpocketing : Основная статья: Pickpocketing Pickpocketing skill is used for the Pickpocket ability, stealing directly from someone's pockets. Stealth, lockpicking and hacking can be used to steal from (locked) containers. “Allows you to steal items from other characters.” Traps : Основная статья: Traps Traps skill allows you to both use traps as a weapon and spot/disarm enemy traps. See Traps for details. “Allows you to plant and disarm increasingly more powerful traps. The higher your skill is the harder your traps are to spot and disarm. Also increases your chance of spotting traps.” Технологии Technology skills are the crafting skills of Underrail. They also have varying uses outside of item crafting. All of them are related to intelligence. Mechanics : Основная статья: Mechanics Mechanics skill represents your ability to understand and repair mechanical devices. Used in most crafting recipes that use metal and mechanical components, including metal armors and firearms. “Represents your knowledge of mechanics. This skill is primarily used in crafting various items, such as weapons, armors and traps.” Electronics : Основная статья: Electronics Electronics skill represents your ability to understand and repair electronic devices. Used in crafting recipes that use electronic components. “Represents your knowledge of electronics. This skill is primarily used in crafting various items, such as various electronic utilies and energy weapons.” Chemistry : Основная статья: Chemistry Chemistry skill is used in crafting recipes related to chemistry, such as chemical weapons and explosives. “Represents your knowledge of chemistry. This skill is primarily used in crafting various items, such as explosives.” Biology : Основная статья: Biology Biology skill is for crafting medicine items and processing plants or animal remains into useful chemicals. “Represents your knowledge of biology. This skill is primarily used in crafting various items, such as healing and psi restoring concoctions. It also enables you to extract useful substances from plants and animals.” Tailoring : Основная статья: Tailoring Tailoring is used to craft various lightweight armor items from leather and cloth. “Represents your skill in tailoring leather and cloth materials into pieces of armor.” Пси способности Various psionic powers your character can learn during the game. All of them are related to will. Thought Control : Основная статья: Thought Control Thought Control psi abilities deal with crowd control and other ways to affect the minds of organic targets. “Ability to influence the minds of other living creatures through mental suggestion and domination. Also the ability to focus and enhance your own mental processes and to take greater control of your body.” Psychokinesis : Основная статья: Psychokinesis Psychokinesis psi abilities deal with melee enhancement, electricity damage and other electromagnetic manipulation. “Ability of the mind to exert mechanical force, as well as to emit electric currents and project electromagnetic fields.” Metathermics : Основная статья: Metathermics Metathermics psi abilities consist various ways to directly deal fire and cold damage to your enemies. “Ability of mind to initiate and control rapid temperature changes and harness exothermic and endothermic energies.” Социальные Social skills affect your dialogue options and the quality of deals you can make with the various traders and other NPCs found in Underrail. Persuasion and intimidation are related to will, which also unlocks some dialogue options. Mercantile is related to intelligence. Persuasion : Основная статья: Persuasion Persuasion is often used to resolve difficult situations with peaceful dialogue. “Your ability to convince the other party to see things your way through non-violent means.” Intimidation : Основная статья: Intimidation Intimidation is the less friendly way to resolve situations by speech. Can be increased by wearing menacing looking gear like Bullet Strap Belts and Balaclavas. “Your ability to make someone act out of fear.” Mercantile : Основная статья: Mercantile Mercantile is not only good for trading with merchants, but also for negotiating better quest rewards. See Traders for more information. “Your ability to work out favorable prices in a business transaction.” Список Категория:Навыки